Logan's little & baby girls
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Logan Henderson goes to the hospital to see his friend's new baby little did he know he was going to be a dad to two girls the cutest and sweetest little three year old who is named Gretl, and her new baby sister who he names himself. Watch as he raises Gretl and her sister by himself with the help of his friends. Then later he bumps into Erin and together they have their family
1. Gretl meets Logan

**Logan's little & baby girls**

Logan Henderson was starting to get tired of seeing his friends with other people he decided it was time he finds someone to love him and he could be happy. One day when he went to the hospital to see Carlos & Alexa's new baby boy he sees a three year old girl standing in the lobby and she looked lost

"Hey little girl you look lost is your mommy here so we can find her?" he asks the little girl

She shakes her head no

"My mommy told me that this was our new home" She says crying her eyes out as she hugs her big bear

"It's okay sweetie come here" He says holding out his arms for the three year old

She doesn't hesitate she goes into his strong arms and he takes her up with him to see Carlos & Alexa

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asks her as they head for the elevators

"Gretl" she says with a sniffle

"Gretl that's a pretty name I'm Logan by the way" He says as they board the elevator

"Will you be my new daddy?" She asks him

Logan's heart went out for her and he couldn't say no to that pretty face

"Of course I will Gretl you can be my baby girl who I will love and I will never abandon you" He says giving her a hug as they got off

As they were heading for Alexa's room Gretl sees her baby sister in the nursery

"Wait Logan I want to show you my baby sister" She says as she wiggles in his arms

He follows the three year old to the nursery window

"That's her" Gretl says when she spots her baby sister that didn't have a name

Logan couldn't understand how two people could abandon two precious angels

"Come on Gretl let's go see my friend then we can see your baby sister" he tells her as they walk to Alexa's room

"Is Gretl still here I thought her mom or dad picked her up by now" Alexa says when she sees Logan come in with the little girl

"Nope she was down in the lobby all by herself and her parents left her here along with her baby sister" He says going down to the nursery to get the pretty baby that didn't have a name

"Hi Gretl remember me?" Carlos asks her

"Yes your Carlos you gave me teddy" She says smiling as she shows him the big teddy that she brought up with her

Logan comes in with Gretl's baby sister

"Logan she's gorgeous" Alexa says from her hospital bed

"Thanks Alexa" He says as he rocks the little baby in his arms

"What are you going to name her Loges?" Carlos asks as the nurse brings in his son

"I don't know yet" Logan says as a different nurse brings him a bottle for the baby that he was holding

"If you want you can use the baby book of unusual names" Alexa says as she feeds hers and Carlos son

"Thanks Lex I might use it" Logan says as he feeds the little baby in his arms

Carlos played with Gretl while Logan and Alexa talked

"Mr. Henderson you are going have to be admitted if you're going to be this little one daddy" A nurse says coming in with a wheelchair

Logan sits down and Gretl follows him to a room. After Logan was in the room the nurse put Gretl on the bed with Logan

"When do we come home with you?" Gretl asks Logan

"I don't know Gretl since I'm in the hospital right now" he tells her as she snuggles close to him

Soon Carlos and Alexa come in with their son

"Logan I called Kendall and James they're on their way over here" Carlos says pushing Alexa's wheelchair into the room

"Thanks I want all three of your guys support with this cause this isn't going to be easy" Logan says as he rocks the baby girl in his arms

"We know Alexa is going to donate everything girly to you since we had a boy" Carlos says smiling

"What are you going to name her Logan?" Alexa asks him

"I don't know yet right now she is going to go by baby girl Henderson for now until I find one that fits" Logan says when the baby starts to wake up from her slumber

Logan sees that the baby has blue eyes like her sister the cutest nose, and raven hair that curled behind her ears

"I think she's hungry Logan" Alexa says when the baby's lower lip starts to quiver

"I think so too" he says paging a nurse

The nurse brings Logan the bottle, so he could feed the baby that was in his arms

(Later)

Kendall and James show up to see Logan's two little girls

"Hey guys come on in there are two people I want you meet" Logan says from the bed

Kendall and James slowly enter the room to see Logan holding a newborn, and a three year old who was napping beside him with her teddy bear

"Loges, what is that?" James asks him

"To my right is Gretl and in my arms is Evangeline Willow Henderson" Logan says

"Where did they come from?" Kendall asks his friend

"I found Gretl in the lobby and little Evangeline was in the nursery without a name" Logan tells them

"What's going to be Gretl's middle name?" James asks him

"Arden Gretl Arden Henderson will be her full name" Logan says

"They are cute girls Loges you coming to the ballroom Monday?" James asks him

"Wouldn't miss it" Logan says smiling at his friends

Kendall and James leave to get Gretl a blanket and a pillow. When they come back they asks Logan for his keys cause they were going to take care of everything for him

"Don't worry my girls you will be safe with me I promise" Logan tells them

**Review**

**Should I continue rushers**


	2. First night with the girls

**First night with the girls**

Logan's co-stars came to see the newest Henderson's that night

"Logan the girls are so adorable" Malese says when she sees the girls that were in bed with Logan

"I know aren't they" he says looking down at Gretl who was hugging her teddy tight

Kathryn and Erin brought balloons that said it's a girl

"Congrats on the new additions Logan" Kathryn says as Kendall brings in her bouquet of balloons

"Thanks guys" Logan says from the bed where he was holding Evangeline

"Mind if I hold her?" Erin as Logan

"Sure there we go Evangeline" he says handing the baby to Erin

"She is too perfect with those blue eyes" she says when the baby opens her eyes to look at her

"That what I was thinking when she opened her eyes for me" Logan says as Malese hands him gifts for Gretl to open

"Did you have to change her yet?" Kathryn asks him

"Yeah a few times, but she hasn't had many messy diapers yet" he says with a chuckle

"Don't worry you will" Carlos says coming in with his gifts for the girls

"Carlos did you go to build a bear?" Logan asks when he saw the build a bear boxes

"No, maybe yes okay I went to build a bear to make Gretl some stuffed animals" Carlos says bringing the cart that had all the build a bears on it

"Are those all for me?" Gretl asks from the bed

"Yes Gretl all of these are for you" Carlos says as he gets the second cart

"How many did you make Carlos?" Logan asks him

"All they had until she starts preschool" Carlos says when James and Kendall come into the room with their gifts

"Am I having a shower?" Logan asks

"Somewhat yes" James says as Peta brings in the cake for the group

Everyone had gifts for both Gretl and Evangeline which Logan was grateful for. The girls got clothes and pajamas galore, socks, slippers, toys. Logan got two strollers, car seats, high chair, booster seats, play pens, a cool diaper bag, and bottles paci, baby monitors both audio and visual

"Thanks everyone" Logan says as he folds all of Evangeline's clothes

"You're welcome Loges we will take everything to your house and set it up there" Carlos says taking the gifts out to his car

"Yeah me and Kendall did both rooms, and they look amazing" James says as he takes some stuff to his car

"We got Evangeline's room done in a cute theme that I'm sure you will love" James says leaving

"Ya I bet" Logan says when Evangeline wakes up from her slumber

"Logan what in the world are those creatures, and why are you holding a baby?" Logan's current girlfriend asks coming into the room

"This little girl that's cuddle next to me is Gretl, and the baby that I am holding is her baby sister named Evangeline" he says laying the baby in the bassinet

As he changes the baby he tells his girlfriend how he acquired the two girls, and she wasn't happy about it, so she ended the relationship between the two of them

"Hey Logan I brought some bubble bath for Gretl" Erin says coming back into the room

"Thanks Erin I'm starting to think a lot of this whole parent thing, and I was wondering if you would like to be the girls new mommy?" he asks her

"Of course I will Logan, and maybe we can be husband and wife too" she suggest as she takes Gretl into the bathroom to bathe her

"I like the husband and wife idea better since my girlfriend broke up with me recently" he says as he wraps Evangeline up, so she wouldn't catch cold

Gretl let Erin gave her a bath since Logan was busy with Evangeline

"All clean Logan" Gretl says coming from the bathroom in her pajama's

"Okay come here and I'll read you a story" he tells her

Erin decides to feed the baby while Logan spends some time with Gretl and take her to the play room to play a little bit, and Gretl heads for the doll babies

"Hey, Logan how's your first night going?" Alexa asks coming in with the little boy

"Good I forgot to ask you what did you and Carlos name your little boy?" Logan asks her

"Something from one of the spy kid movies that I did" she says smiling as she watches Carlos play with Gretl

"I wouldn't trade her for anything now" Logan says as he watches her

"Oh I had Carlos pick a few things up for her they're in my room" Alexa tells Logan

"Thanks Lex" Logan says to her

After a while Logan took Gretl down to Alexa's room, so Gretl can see what else she got. Gretl's eyes go big when she saw every doll baby that is almost real

"What do you say Gretl" Logan tells her

"Thank you" Gretl says as she goes get the dolls

Alexa gave her everything need to care for the doll babies. Logan helps Gretl with the dolls

"Okay Gretl it's almost bedtime you wanna snack?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay when they cart comes I'll get you your snack" he tells her

The cart comes a few minutes later Logan gets Gretl some animal crackers and a juice, and something for himself

"Erin aren't you going to go home?" Logan asks her

"Nope I told them I'm with you, so we can start to be a family tonight" she tells him as she lays the baby down in her bassinet

"That sounds perfect that way we can get to know each other better" he says as he lays Gretl on the couch, so he could tuck her in for the night

Logan reads Gretl a story and sings her to sleep before tucking her in for the night

"Night Gretl sweet dreams" he says kissing her good night

"Night Logan I love you" she says as she closes her eyes

"Love you too Gretl" he says to her as he tends to Evangeline

After Logan and Erin got the girls straighten out they climbed into Logan's bed

"Logan, why did they have to admit you?" Erin asks him

"That's a mystery even to me still" he says as he watches the girls sleep

Logan and Erin whisper to each other until they fell asleep

(Three hours later)

"Okay sweetie pie I'm coming" Logan says getting out of bed to tend to the baby

Logan picks her up and grabs a bottle and sits down with her

"There we go we have to be quiet cause your sister is still asleep" he says as they rock in the rocking chair

Gretl didn't wake at all and Logan was grateful for that he probably figured she was used to sleeping here by herself

"There we go now to change you and put you back to bed" he tells her

Logan talks to her the whole time and she is comfortable with it

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls head home to see their new home and getting adjusted **


	3. The girls head home

**The girls head home to see their new home and getting adjusted**

The next day Logan was released to go home with both girls

"Gretl stay here please" he tells her from inside the bathroom while he changed into some new clothes

"Okay Logan" she says sitting on the chair

Evangeline was down in the nursery getting her foot pricked, and her first shots

"Logie I'm here" Erin says coming into the room with outfits for both girls

"Okay Erin you can change Gretl, and I'll be out soon" he tells her

Erin closes the hospital room door while she changes Gretl into new clothes, and quickly before Logan comes out of the bathroom

"There you look very pretty Gretl" Erin tells her

"Thank you Erin" Gretl tells her

Soon Evangeline comes back into the room, and Logan dresses her to go home

"Daddy will be fast I promise" he tells her as he puts her in a cute outfit to go home in

Evangeline was awake the whole time Logan dresses her

"There you go you are ready to go home" he says putting her hairband on her head

Erin brings up the car seat for Evangeline

"It will be only for a little bit baby girl" he says as he buckles her in for the car rise home

Soon a nurse comes with a wheelchair to take Logan to his car since he is driving both girls home

"Hold my hand Gretl" Erin says as they leave Logan's room

Gretl holds her hand as they head into the elevator

(Outside)

"Okay Gretl you get to go on the other side of daddy" Erin says as she buckles her in

Logan secures Evangeline behind him, so it's easier on him when they head out on outings

"Okay girls you guys are buckled in time to go to your new home" he says getting in the driver's seat to go to his house

Erin follows behind in her car cause yesterday she moved in to help with the adjustment

(Logan's house)

"Okay girl's this is your new home" he says turning off the engine

Erin gets Gretl while Logan gets the baby. When Gretl got inside she was amazed at how big it was

"Welcome home Gretl & Evangeline" Kendall and James say to the girls

"Thank you" Gretl says

"Gretl you wanna see your new room?" Kendall asks her

She nods

"Okay it's right up here" he tells her

"Evangeline's nursery is also upstairs, so follow mw" James tells Logan

"I'll unpack" Erin tells Logan

"Okay" he says kissing her

Logan was amazed at how beautiful it looked and how big her crib was

"We made it bigger just in case she doesn't want you to leave her" James tells him as Logan changes the baby

"Plus she can play in it when she's older" Logan says when he lays Evangeline in the middle of her crib for now

"Let's see how Gretl likes her room" James tells Logan

"Yeah" Logan says

Logan's mouth drops when he sees her jumping on her bed

"What kind of bed did you get her?" Logan asks her

"A bouncy house bed, so she can tucker herself out" Kendall says as he bounces with her

"Where is her actual bed?" Logan asks him

"It's above here Logan, so if she falls she will bounce" Kendall tells him

James and Kendall leave to let the girls get adjusted into their new life

"Okay Gretl would you like to see the rest of the house?" Logan asks her

She nods and leaves her bounce house

Logan gave her the grand tour, and he even showed her his motorcycle that he has

"Maybe tomorrow we can get you your own version, so we can ride together" he tells her

She nods happily

(That night)

Logan and Erin order take-out since it was easier on the both of them

"Okay Gretl bath time" he tells her as Erin feeds the baby

Gretl runs up to the bathroom

"I'll do you next" he tells Evangeline as she eats her meal

Gretl was bathe in no time, and was ready for bed

"Okay Evangeline you next little girl" he says taking her up to the nursery to get her ready for bed

"Can you do my hair mommy?" Gretl asks Erin

"Sure I can sweetie" Erin tells her

(Upstairs)

Logan bathe Evangeline to make it feel she was back in the womb to relax her, and to make her feel loved

"There we go all clean sweetheart" he says taking her in the nursery to put her in clean pajamas

Evangeline gave Logan the cutest smile as he dressed her in her jammies

"Okay since both of you girls are ready for bed what do you want to do now?" he asks Gretl

"Can we cuddle?" Gretl asks him

"Sure we can" he tells her

After cuddling it was Gretl's bedtime

"Okay princess bedtime" Logan tells her as he gets up with the baby

"Will you read to me?" she asks him

"Don't I always" he tells her as he follows her upstairs

Logan reads her brown bear brown bear, and sings to her before tucking her in for the night

"Night Gretl I love you" he tells her as he tucks her in

"Night daddy love you too" she tells him

"Okay Evangeline tonight you get to sleep with me and mommy" he says taking her to his room

Logan lays Evangeline in the bassinet, and starts it

"I think the girls adjusted rather well" Erin says as she climbs into bed

"I think so too especially Gretl with that bounce house of a bed Kendall got her" he says climbing in next to her

"Yeah she has a night light, a really cool playroom, the ultimate swing set and backyard, and a computer lab when she starts school" Erin says closing her eyes

"Yeah let's get some sleep just in case Evangeline wakes up during the night" he says closing his eyes

(Early the next morning)

"Evangeline I'm surprised you lasted this long" he says stopping the bassinet and getting her out and taking her downstairs for breakfast

Evangeline takes her bottle happily as Logan talks to her

"You will have a good life here Evangeline" he tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan's and Erin's 1****st**** date **


	4. Logan's and Erin's 1st date

**Logan's and Erin's 1st date**

Logan decided to wait a month before he took Erin out for their first date together as boyfriend and girlfriend

"Erin what are you doing tonight?" he asks her

"Staying home like I always do" she says as she plays with the baby

"No we are going out for our first date, and what I mean by date is we will go to dinner first then we will go see James on dancing with the stars" he says as he picks up the baby

"That sounds like a lovely evening and maybe we can find that spark like our characters had on the show" she says giving him the look

"Yeah maybe now little missy I think you need a new diaper" he says carrying Evangeline upstairs to her nursery to change her

Evangeline had one messy diaper messy enough she had to have a bath to get it off her

"There we go all clean" he says putting her in another outfit

After he dressed Evangeline he went to see about Gretl who was playing in the playroom

"Hey princess whatcha playing?" he asks coming into the huge playroom

"Mommy" she says happily from inside her playhouse

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks her

"Sure daddy" she says happily as she takes a seat in her special chair that was in the room

"Tonight princess I want you to be on your best behavior for Uncle Carlos and Aunt Alexa cause they will be watching the two of you while I take mommy out for a date" he tells her

"I will daddy" she says going back to playing

"Well that was easy" he says as he goes and makes dinner reservations for him and Erin

(That night)

"Come on Erin we're going to be late" he calls up to her as he feeds Evangeline her bottle

"I'll be down soon" she calls from the master

Logan kept looking at his watch hoping that Carlos didn't forget that he was baby-sitting, and he gets a text from Carlos saying he can't make it, so Logan calls Kendall and Kendall is on his way to the house

"Gretl sweetie change of plans Carlos can't watch you tonight, so instead I have Uncle Kendall to watch you" Logan tells her

Gretl was excited for Kendall to watch her and Evangeline

"Hey Kendall come on in" Logan says when he hears the doorbell

"Uncle Ken" Gretl says running towards him

"Hey munchkin" Kendall says picking her up and spinning her around

"Kendall the numbers are on the fridge, and there is medicine in the cabinet in the bathroom just in case Gretl gets sick, and if Evangeline is hungry there are bottles in the fridge, and that is pretty much it" Logan says as he places Evangeline on the floor as Erin comes down the stairs in a beautiful dress

"Bye don't worry we got everything under control" Kendall says pushing Logan and Erin out the door

(Restaurant)

"This is very fancy Mr. Henderson out of the car

"Nothing is too good for you sweetie" he says as they head in

Logan sits Erin and together they looks at the menu

"I can't believe this is our first night away from the girls" Erin says as she sips her water

"Yeah I can't believe it either let's enjoy our night" he says smiling at her

Logan and Erin learned a lot about each other that they didn't before, and after dinner they headed to Dancing with the stars to watch James kill it

(Dancing with the stars)

"I can't believe James got pulled to be on the show" she says as they head in to find their seats in the front row

"Yeah I can't believe it either, and tonight Gretl can stay up until she sees James dances" Logan says as they sit together in the front row

"Hey Loges where are the girls?" James asks as he comes out with Peta

"They are at home this evening, so me and Erin came out for our first date" Logan says smiling

"I take it Carlos or Kendall is watching the girls" James guesses

"Kendall is speaking of which I should check in to see how things are going" Logan says leaving to call home to check on the girls

James and Erin talk while Logan was away checking on the girls

"They are fine" Logan says joining Erin

"That's good" James says as he leaves to get ready for the opening

"Kendall hasn't given her any sugar?" Erin asks

"Nope he gave her yogurt if she was hungry, and her fruit snacks" Logan says as the lights die cause the show was getting ready to start

During the opening Logan and Erin went crazy when James danced, and were going to wait until he did his main dance

"Oh no" he says when he sees his phone

"What is it?" Erin asks him

"Evangeline is sick, so we got to get home. Kendall says she is running a temperature and she has spit up on almost everything" Logan says when he reads the text that Kendall sent him

"We better go my poor baby" Erin says as she runs towards Logan's car

Logan broke every law to get home to Evangeline

(House)

"It's okay baby girl daddy is here" Logan says as he scoops up Evangeline who was sitting in only a diaper

Evangeline still cried when Logan held her

"It's okay sweetie pie daddy is here" he says as he rubs her back trying to get her to calm down as he takes her upstairs to get a clean pair of pajamas on

After Logan put a clean pair on he put a bib on her until he took her to the emergency room to get checked out

"Gretl did she throw-up on anything else?" Erin asks her

"No mommy she only threw up on her clothes" Gretl says as she colors a picture at the table

"Gretl you can color in the hospital cause we are getting Evangeline checked out" Erin says as she comes down with the diaper bag

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Hospital **


	5. Hospital

**Hospital**

Upon arriving at the hospital Evangeline was still spitting up non-stop, so Logan checked her in while Erin waited with Gretl in the emergency room.

"Why is Evangeline crying so much?" Gretl asks Erin

"Cause she is sick, and daddy going to make her feel better" Erin tells the three year old

"Oh okay" Gretl says when she goes back to coloring her picture

"It's going to be awhile before she can be seen" Logan says sitting down with the baby

"We ain't doing anything else tonight, so I might as well wait with you" Erin says sitting next to him

"No we don't" he says as he cleans the baby up

Logan and Erin saw squads come and go with people, and some people left cause they got sick of waiting to be seen, and they saw a mother come in with three more girls that she didn't want no more

"Daddy I'm sleepy" Gretl says rubbing her eyes

"Okay come here sweet girl" he says handing the baby to Erin

Gretl snuggles close to Logan and begins to fall asleep as he rocks her back and forth in his arms

"I'm going to call Kendall to see if he can pick her up cause we might be here awhile" Erin says getting out her phone and calling him

Kendall was more than happy to come and get Gretl, and take her home

"Great the orphanage is full of kids and they can't take these three girls" the nurse says from the check-in area

"Logan we could take them I'm pretty sure Gretl would love a playmate to play with" Erin says looking at him

"Erin are you sure we can handle five girls at once?" he asks her

"Logie we can do anything as long as we are together" she tells him

"Okay I'll tell the nurse we'll take the girls" he tells her as they kiss

The nurse was relieved when Logan said he would take the three girls that came into the emergency room

"Well it looks like Gretl gets to be a big sister and Evangeline gets a playmate" he says bringing the three girls over

"Ah they are adorable" Erin says when she sees the twins and the baby Logan had in his arms

Soon Evangeline got called to be checked out

"What are your names?" Erin asks the twins

"I'm Lisel" one of them say

"And I'm Louisa" the other one says

"Do you have an older sister?" he asks them

"Yes Gretl was our sister" Louisa says

"Well welcome to the family girls" he says hugging both girls

"Baby?" Lisel asks Erin

"Yes this is Evangeline you're baby sister" he tells her

"Does this one have a name?" Erin asks the girls

Both girls shake their head no

"I like Reeve for this one" Erin suggest to Logan

"She does look like a Reeve" he says

"How about Reeve Olivia Henderson as her name" Erin asks

"I like it cause Gretl's middle name is going be Ava" he says as he holds Evangeline in his arms who was still crying

Hello I'm Dr. Mahjong" the doctor says coming into the room

Dr. Mahjong begins examining Evangeline to see what could be causing her to spit up constantly for the last hour, and he is going to admit her cause it looks liked she had a infection in her system

"Whose going to stay here tonight?" Logan asks Erin

"We'll see if we can stay with her first then we can decide who is staying with her" Erin says as they head up to her room

Logan and Erin couldn't stay with her, so they had to go home and wait the outcome

"Okay Reeve tonight you can sleep in your sister's bassinet for now until I can get you your own crib and everything" Logan says laying the baby down

"You two can sleep with us" Erin tells the girls

Both girls nod with their thumbs in their mouth

"Up we go girls" he says lifting them into his bed

Both Lisel and Louisa found their spots and laid down immediately

"It's okay girls we will never abandon you" Erin tells them as they start to fall asleep

"We will love you always" he says stroking Lisel's hair

Soon both girls were asleep within minutes

(Next day)

'Okay Reeve I'm coming" Erin says getting out of bed and tending to the baby

"Morning Erin I see you're up" Logan says as he gives her a bottle

"Ya Reeve woke up, so I'm thinking she needs fed" Erin says taking the bottle from him

"I'm going to see about Gretl" he says going up to Gretl's room

When Erin was making her coffee after she fed Reeve she saw a bright diamond ring in the coffee maker

"Oh I see you found my proposal" he says coming in the kitchen with the other three

"Yes I did and my answer is yes I will marry you" she tells him

"Great we can get married at city hall with just the girls and the guys there" he tells her

"That sounds perfect, but can we wait until Evangeline is out of the hospital?" she asks him

"Sure we can if that's what you want" he says as they seal it with a kiss

(Couple of days later)

"Hey Evangeline" Logan says coming into her room

Evangeline looks at her daddy

"Today you get to come home cause you are all better" he says as he gets her dressed on an outfit Erin picked out for her to wear home

Evangeline let daddy dress her while she looked around the room

"Come on sweet girl there are three girls at home that would like to meet you" he says strapping her in her car seat carrier and taking her out of the hospital and down to the van

(House)

"Evangeline home, Evangeline home" Gretl says excitedly

"Okay sweetie hang on" Erin says coming in with Reeve and the twins

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls reaction to Evangeline and the wedding **


	6. The girl's reaction to Evangeline

**The girl's reaction to Evangeline & wedding**

"Hey girls look who came home" Logan says coming in with Evangeline who was sleeping in Logan's arms

Both Louisa and Lisel were clueless about the baby that Logan had in his arms

"Louisa, Lisel I would like to introduce you to your other baby sister Evangeline" Erin says to the girls

Lisel peaked into the bundle at the sleeping baby

"Would you like to hold her?" He asks her

Lisel nods

"Come over to the couch and you can hold her" he tells her

Erin lifts her up and puts a pillow by her, so the baby would be supported in her arms

"What do you think of your baby sister Lisel?" Erin asks her

Lisel gives Evangeline a kiss on the head

"Ah she loves you too" Erin tells her

"Would, you like to hold Evangeline too Louisa?" He asks her

Louisa shakes her head no and climbs into Logan's lap

"I love all five of you girls the same and nothing would change that" he tells all of the girls as he holds Louisa who was starting to fall asleep in his arms

"I think it's nap time for four little girls" Erin says when Reeve starts to yawn

"Yes I think so too" Logan says getting up with Louisa who was fast asleep in his arms

While Erin puts Reeve in her crib and Logan puts Louisa in her bed they left Lisel in the family room with Evangeline. Then when they tucked in Louisa and Reeve they came back for Lisel and Evangeline

"Come here sweet girl" Erin says taking Lisel to her room

"Oh you're sleepy" he says taking the baby to the nursery to put her in her crib with her sister

"Okay Gretl the little ones are asleep, so we have to have quiet time now" Erin tells her

"Okay mommy" she says as she goes and colors a picture or play in the playroom

"I'm going to get the girls dresses" Erin says heading out

"Bye sweetie" Logan says as he goes and plays with Gretl

After Gretl played she went down for her nap as well. When, Erin came back with the dresses, and the cake. Logan went out for his tux and got the rings for the ceremony that will happen that night

(Later)

"Why do I have to dress up mommy?" Gretl asks her

"Cause tonight me and daddy are getting married and you girls are going to be in the wedding" Erin tells her as she ties the bow that was on the back of Gretl's dress

Logan decided to get ready at Kendall's place and pick the girls up on his way while Erin with Kathryn's and Peta's help got ready

(City hall)

"Logan you look so calm aren't you nervous at all?" Carlos asks him

"Not at all Erin is the one for me and I'm the one for her" Logan says as he changes the babies

"Daddy what's my job in the wedding?" Gretl asks him

"Oh you get to be the bridesmaid, and Lisel and Louisa are the flower girls" he tells her as he places a tiara on her head

"Oh goody" Gretl says

Once the little ones and the babies were ready Logan and the guys headed to where the wedding was going to be at

"Okay Gretl you are going to pull Lisel and Louisa in the stroller while they toss petals from inside the wagon" he tells her

'Okay daddy" Gretl says happily

Logan was going to have the babies up there with him while Erin comes down the aisle herself. He could help but shed a few tears when he saw the girls come down the aisle in their pretty dresses, and he totally lost it when he saw Erin wearing the most beautiful gown ever as she came down the aisle

"Everyone we are gathered here to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold you're peace" the priest says

Reeve lets out a little bit of a protest followed by Evangeline who lets out a protest

"I think two little babies are hungry" Logan says getting the bottles out of the diaper bag that he had with him

"Here Loges we'll feed them for you" Carlos and Alexa says to him

Evangeline and Reeve took their bottles and were content for the rest of the ceremony

"Do you Erin Sanders take Logan Henderson to be your wedded to have and to hold in sickness and in health, richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks her

Erin couldn't speak she froze on the spot

"Miss. Sanders do you take Mr. Henderson to be your husband?" the priest asks her

"I'm sorry I'm not ready for this" she says running out to her car and going to Kathryn's place

"What are you going to do Loges?" Kendall asks him

"I'm going to give her some space, and when the time is right I'm going to talk to her" Logan says as he takes the girls out to the van to go home

(Logan's house)

"Daddy are we going to have cake?" Gretl asks when she comes into the house

"We will have it tomorrow right now daddy needs a cuddle with his girls" he says taking all of the girls to his bedroom

Logan put all the girls on his bed while he got their pajamas, and got them ready for bed

"Are we having a slumber party tonight daddy?" Gretl asks as he gets her ready for bed

"Yes princess we are" he says as he grabs the first set of twins while Gretl goes and plays with some toys he kept in the room for her

After all the girls were ready for bed he put all of them in the big bed, and put in a movie that Lisel and Luisa wanted to watch, and think long and hard on how he was going to win and get Erin back for good until then he was going to enjoy his girls

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Doctor's for all five girls**


	7. Doctor's for all five girls

**Doctor's for all five girls**

**I apologize for not doing an Easter chapter for this story I have too many stories to try to update, and some have to go without a holiday chapter and this was one of them**

With all the chaos that was going on Logan forgot to take the girls to the doctor's to make sure they were healthy, and try to win Erin back for good

"Gretl, Louisa, Lisel can you two come here please?" he asks calling to them

"Coming daddy" the girls say running down the stairs to him

Once the girls were down the stairs Logan asked them a question

"Have any of you girls been to the doctor's?" he asks them

Gretl raised her hand, but Louisa and Lisel didn't

"Well Gretl I'm taking you to the doctor's just to be on the safe side" he tells her

"Okay daddy" she says happily

Logan put all five girls in the van and set off to the doctor's

(Doctor's)

Logan pushed the babies while Gretl held onto Louisa and Lisel hands

"Girls I want you to sit over there with Kendall and James while I register you girls" Logan tells them

"Okay daddy" Gretl, Louisa, and Lisel say together

Louisa and Lisel were scared about being there, so they climbed into Kendall's and James's lap for comfort

"Katelyn texted Erin and she should be here in a few minutes" Kendall says holding Louisa

"Maybe after this we can start over, and try to get remarried I still have feelings for her and I think we have a real shot at this" Logan says as he holds Reeve who was getting fussy

Soon Erin comes in and hold Evangeline

"Hey Logie" Erin says sitting next to you

"Hey" he says to her

"I thought the girls might need me today" Erin says as she gets a toy out for Evangeline

"Louisa and Lisel will probably need you. I don't know about the babies" he says as he feeds Reeve

"I'll stay for their sake" Erin says as she feeds Evangeline a bottle

"I was wondering maybe since Kendall and James volunteered to watch the girls tonight maybe we could go out for a bite to eat and maybe a movie" Logan suggest to her

"Not right now Logan I like to be alone for a little bit longer" Erin says as a nurse calls all the girls back to be examined

The babies got their weight and height checked first then the older girls got their height and weight checked

"Right in here the doctor will be in soon" the nurse tells the group

"Okay" Logan says when Louisa climbs into his lap

Louisa fell asleep on Logan and it stayed like that when the doctor came into the room

"Gretl I think you should go first" Kendall tells her

"Okay Gretl says climbing onto the table

Gretl checked out fine, but she had to get some shots which didn't bother her one bit

"Gretl what did you think of when you got your shot? James asks her

"Daddy dressed as a lady" Gretl says with a chuckle

"That would be funny" James says to her

Louisa and Lisel were fast asleep, so the doctor skipped over them, so instead he gave them some shots which they didn't even feel at all cause they were asleep like little angels. The babies didn't like the shots at all

"It's okay girls" Erin and Logan says as they comforted them

The doctor wanted to see the younger four in a week for a follow-up and more shots

"Louisa is still asleep" Kendall says carrying her out

"Lisel is too" James says in a whisper

"Leave them sleep they had a busy morning" Logan tells the guys

Louisa and Lisel were in gymnastics, swimming

When is Gretl's first t-ball game?" Kendall asks Logan

"Saturday why?" Logan asks putting Gretl and the babies in

"Just wondered" Kendall says as he buckles in Louisa

After all the girls were buckled Logan set off for home. Before he left he pulled out the downstairs couch for the girls just in case they fell asleep

(House)

"Okay you two in we go" he says bringing the babies in and putting them in the kitchen

Logan brought Louisa in first then Lisel

"Come on Gretl" he says getting the sleeping three year old out of the van and into the house to sleep

He covered up the three who were on the couch before putting the babies in their swings to sleep. After al the girls were in their proper places Logan went to see how he was going to win Erin back for good

(That night)

"James thanks for watching the girls" he tells him

"Oh you're quite welcome now go get Erin back cause I think Gretl, Louisa, Lisel, and the babies miss her terribly" James tells him

"I think so too" Logan says going out to Kendall's car

"Katelyn's place)

"Okay Kendall remember the plan?" Logan asks approaching the window where Erin was sleeping at

"Yes I do" Kendall says as he starts playing the guitar for Logan who wrote a special song for Erin

During the song Erin came to the window and opened it to see Logan was serenading her with a song that he wrote especially for her

"Erin I miss you most importantly the girls miss you most of all, so will you come back to us?" Logan asks her

"Yes Logan I'll come back to you and our girls" Erin says crying

"You did it Loges you won your woman back" Kendall tells him

"Yes I did didn't I" Logan says as Erin comes down with her bags packed

"Letting you go was the dumbest move I had ever made in my life" Logan tells her when they got home that night

"Leaving you was the stupidest one I had did too" she tells him

"Can we try again for our girls?" he asks her

Erin nods

"This time I really want to marry you" he tells her

"I really want to marry you too Logie" she says as they kiss

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Wedding take 2 **


	8. Wedding take 2

**Wedding take 2**

Since Erin already had their dress and everything they were going to get married at the courthouse again two weeks later

"Daddy will mommy marry you for real this time?" Gretl asks him

"Yes sweetie we talked it over, and we are getting married again" he says as he puts his tie on

After Logan zipped Gretl up he loaded all six of the girls in the van and headed for the courthouse to get married to Erin again

(Courthouse)

Kendall, James and Carlos were going to be Logan's best men for the ceremony

"Are you feeling nervous Loges?" Kendall asks him

"Not one bit cause I know Erin is the one for me, and I'm the one for her" Logan says as he holds Louisa and Lisel hands

Louisa and Lisel clung onto Logan now a days and he couldn't figure out why

"Girls can go over there and stand by Gretl for me please?" he ask s them

Louisa and Lisel still held onto Logan's hands really tight and wouldn't let go at all

"Come here Lisel" Kendall says picking her up to hold her cause Logan hand to shake his one hand

When Kendall picked her up she cried bloody murder

"Okay, okay back to daddy sweet girl" he says giving Lisel back to Logan

James picked up Louisa and she didn't like it either

"This is going to be one long ceremony" Logan says looking down at the girls who had their thumbs in their mouths

"Yup" Kendall, James and Carlos say as they start heading to where the ceremony was going to be

"Uncle Kendall guess what" Gretl says as they still walk

"What Gretl?" he asks her

"I'm going to be playing t-ball this summer" she says happily

"That's great Gretl when do you start?" he asks her

"She starts right after her birthday which is May first then Lisel and Louisa have my birthday, and the babies have Valentine's Day as their birthdays" Logan says to Kendall

"Basically you get to share your birthday Louisa and Lisel" James says pushing the babies who were awake

"Yeah and I wouldn't have it any other way" Logan says looking at the two girls that he had

Logan cried tears of joy when he saw Erin in her ball gown

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony if anyone have any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your piece" the judge says

Erin and Logan kept smiling at each other cause they knew this is what they wanted all along

"Do you Erin Sanders take thee Logan Henderson to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the judge asks her

"I do" she says trying to slip the ring on Logan's finger

"Do you Logan Henderson take thee Erin Sanders to be your wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the judge asks Logan

"I do" he says trying to get the ring on Erin's finger while still holding onto the girls hand

"You may now kiss the bride" the judge tells Logan

Logan goes in for a deep kiss

"I present to you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Logan and Erin Henderson" the judge tells the group

Gretl, Alexa and the guys cheer

"Okay come on Gretl" Erin tells her

"Coming mommy" Gretl says going next to Erin, so they could head for where they were going to have the reception at

Erin ended up driving cause Louisa and Lisel didn't want to go in their car seats at all

"Girls what has gotten into you?" he asks holding them in the back the whole way to the reception

"I don't know" Erin says as she puts Gretl's booster in the front

"I hope this is just a phase" Logan says as she drives to the reception

"Me too" Erin says

(Reception)

Logan and Erin opt to have the reception at the local park, so the girls could play and burn off some energy

"Daddy may I go play?" Gretl asks him

"Sure sweetie" he tells her as he starts getting the hot dogs and hamburgers going

Erin stood at the van with the little ones cause they were fast asleep in their car seats

"Gretl is having fun" Carlos says as he brings the cake

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he keeps an eye on her from the grill while he tended to the food

Logan's eyes bugged out when he heard Gretl cry

"Sweetie what happened?" he asks her

"A big kid pushed me down the slide" she says crying

"Come here let me look at you" he says taking her to the bench to take a look at her

He sees Gretl had a bloody lip, and her noise was swollen

"How hard did the big kid push you?" he asks her

"Hard daddy before he pushed me down he banged my head on the bar of the slide" she says crying

Logan sees that she has a big gap on her head from where the steel hit her head

"After we eat we'll get you checked out at the hospital" he says carrying her to where the food was

Gretl tried to eat, but every time she ate she would bring the food right back up

"We are going to the hospital now" Logan says picking her up and carrying her to the van

Carlos gave Gretl a bucket for the car, so if she got on the way to the hospital she had something to throw-up in

"Daddy" Gretl says crying

"It's okay princess we will get you taken care of" he says buckling her in

After everyone was buckled in Logan and Erin set off to the hospital to have Gretl looked at

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Gretl **


	9. We See About Gretl

**We See About Gretl**

Upon arriving at the hospital Logan carried Gretl in to be admitted while Erin took the others home to get changed

"It hurts daddy" she says crying

"I bet it does" he says trying to comfort her

"Hey Gretl" Kendall says coming into the room

Gretl waves before she throws up

"They are taking her down for a CAT scan soon to see the damage that has been done to her brain" Logan says rubbing her back

"Well Erin is getting checked out as well, and she said not to worry" James says coming into the room

"I wonder what's going on with her?" Logan asks as the nurses come in to take Gretl to get her CT scan

"Daddy" Lisel and Louisa say when they see Logan

"There are my two other princesses" he says picking both of them up cause they both wanted to be held

"They certainly are attached to you" Carlos tells him

"Yeah they are" Logan says as he takes the girls to get a snack from the vending machine

Logan put both down and headed for the vending machine

"Hey Kendall" Kathryn says when she sees him

"Hey" he says kissing her

"I came to get a check-up cause I have been feeling off lately" she tells him

"I hope everything is okay" he says scared

"Everything is probably fine" she going in the direction of the ultrasound room with Peta or Malese

"I think I know what's going on" Carlos says as he feeds his son

"What?" Logan, Kendall, and James asks him

"You will find out sooner or later" Carlos says leaving

Logan goes and sees about Gretl

"Hey daddy" she says when she sees him

"Hey princess" he tells her

"Where's mommy?" She asks

"Right now she isn't feeling well, so she is going to get checked out" he tells her

"Oh" Gretl says settling in next to Logan

Gretl had a concussion from the accident, and she was going to be admitted overnight for observation

"Daddy, will you stay with me?" Gretl asks him

"Sure princess" he tells her as they move her up to the room

Lisel, Louisa and the babies came too cause Evangeline and Reeve really loved their big sister

"When will I see mommy?" Gretl asks

"Tomorrow love probably then she will tell us her news" he says as the nurse gets her registered and checked in

Gretl had one doozy of a headache, so after she was checked in she lied down on Logan and fell right asleep

"Kendall put the others up here too" Logan tells him

"Okay Loges" Kendal says putting Lisel, Louisa, and the babies on the bed

Lisel and Louisa found their spots and got comfortable

"I got plenty of room for all five of you" Logan says as he puts the bed down

(Down in ultrasound)

"There is a lot of people here for an ultrasound" Erin says as she still flips through a magazine

"Yeah there is I hope we get in" Katelyn says as she checks her phone

Peta ore Malese were getting tired of waiting to go back to find out what's wrong with them

"Sorry everyone we are overbooked with patients, so some of you will have to wait until tomorrow to get an ultrasound done. I suggest you guys form groups that way it is easier for us tomorrow, so go get a room tonight and we will get you tomorrow" the nurse says as she calls the last few people back

"We already have our group" Katelyn says going up to the window to tell the nurse the name of their group

The Big time group will be the first to go first the next morning, so they head up to their room that they will share

"I'll be there I'm going to kiss Logan and the girls good night" Erin says going up to Gretl's room to kiss her and the other good night

The scene Erin saw melted her heart seeing all the girls cuddled up with Logan on that one bed made Erin think of what life would be like adding another little one to the mix

"Night my little angels" she says kissing each of them on the forehead and tucking each of them in with their blanket that she brought from the house

"Night my little Logie" she says kissing him and taking off his glasses

She blew all of them a kiss before going back to her room that she was sharing with the others

(That night)

"Reeve did something wake up?" he asks when he hears her whimper

She still whimpers

"Come on we'll rock a little bit" he says raising the bed, so he could get out

Lisel and Louisa woke up too, so he moved the rocking chair over by the bed, so he could stay close to the girls

"I think you're hungry little one" he says going to the diaper bag for a bottle

Logan fed her then he changed before feeding Reeve who woke up too

"I'm surprised that you two held out this long" he says as Evangeline eats her meal

(Next morning)

Erin, Katelyn and either Malese or Peta went down to the ultrasound room to find out what's going on with them

"If I'm pregnant Kendall would be supportive" Katelyn says as they wait to go back

"This will be mine and Logan's first kid together" Erin says as the nurse comes out to get the group

Erin went first to get her ultrasound

(Gretl's room)

"Morning daddy" she says waking up

"Morning princess today is the day you get to come home" he says putting the babies back in the stroller after they were fed

Gretl was excited to go back to the house to sleep in her own bed, and play with her own toys

Hey Erin is everything okay?" Logan asks as he pushes the stroller that had the babies in

"Yeah everything is fine me and the girls have a bit of news to tell you guys" she says as she carries the ultrasound

**Should Malese or Peta be pregnant?**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls tell the guys their news **


	10. The girls tell the guys their news

**The girls tell the guys their news & finding out the genders **

(Henderson house)

Erin was busy setting a surprise to tell Logan the good news that she found out earlier that week

"Erin sweetie what smells so good?" Logan asks as he comes in the house

"Dinner I'm making something special you have to figure it out what I'm making" she says happily

"Oh I can't wait" he says as he pours himself a glass of wine cause it was a special occasion

Erin was still over the moon as she prepared dinner

"It smells good babe" he says bringing her something

"Go sit down cause it's ready" she says taking the meal to the table

"Everything looks so small" he says as he begins to eat supper

"Yeah it is I want you to figure out my news that way" she says as she digs in

Logan begins putting the pieces together of dinner

"Erin are you pregnant?" he asks her

"Yes Logie I am we are having a baby" she says excitedly

"Oh honey that's wonderful" he says getting up to spin her around

"You're not mad?" she asks him

"No I'm really happy about this I hope it's a boy that way I have my jr." he says happily

"I have a feeling it is a boy" she says as they kiss

(Schmidt's house)

Katelyn came up with the perfect plan to tell Kendall that she was expecting. Like Erin she was making a baby theme dinner, and she was going to serve their drinks in baby bottles to try to see if Kendall caught on

"Katelyn it smells divine" Kendal says coming in after a hard day at the studio

"I'm making something special" she says as she finishes it up

"Sweetie why are our drinks served in a baby bottle?" he asks her

"You have to figure it out with the meal silly" she says as she sets the table

Kendall decides to go with it for now, and hopefully the meal will make more sense to what was the theme of the meal

"Kendall dinner is ready" she says from the kitchen

"Looks divine" he says as he takes his helping of food

"Kendall do you see a theme with our meal?" she asks him

"The food is smaller than normal, and our drinks are in baby bottles that means one thing I take it your pregnant?" he guesses

"You're right I'm pregnant" she says happily

"Katelyn that's wonderful that means I'm going to be a father" he says as he picks her up to spin her around

"Careful Kenny" she says as he continues to spin

"Sorry I just can't believe we are going to have a baby of our own" he says happily

"I have a strong feeling we are going to be having a girl" she says

"She is going to be beautiful just like her mother" he says as they kiss

(Monday's was too funny, so I'm going to make Peta pregnant)

(DWTS)

Pets decorated the rehearsal space with everything baby related for James

"Well little one you will be born into a dancing family I hope your daddy is glad you are coming like I am" she says to her flat stomach

"Hey Peta what is up with the pink and blue?" James asks as he enters for rehearsal

"Try to guess" she says as she approaches him

"Oh my gosh you're pregnant" he says when he sees the rattles and everything else scattered

"Yes James we have a little dancer on the way" she says as she rubs her stomach

"I hope it's a girl and does all those wicked dance moves like her mother" he says pulling her in close

"I have a feeling it will be a girl" she says as they get closer

"I got to call the other's" he says as he calls Kendall and Logan

"James I got the best news" Logan says as he cuddles with all of his girls

"Me too" James says to him

"Me three" Kendal says to them

"I'm going to be a father" all three say at the same time

"Wait both Katelyn and Peta is pregnant too?" Logan asks them

"Yup" Kendall and James say together

"This is going to be one crazy, wild pregnancy" James says as he looks at Peta

"At least me you and Logan will be going through it together" Kendall says

"Like we do everything else" Logan says as he looks at the five soon-to-be big sisters

(Four months later)

All three families were waiting to see what they were going to have

"Erin, Katelyn, and Peta you three can come on back" the nurse tells them

All three got their weight checked before going into three different exam rooms

"I hope it's a boy" Gretl says happily

Lisel and Louisa were still silent on that subject

Once the tech finds the baby she lets everyone hear the heartbeat before determining the gender

"Congrats it's a boy" she says when she looks between the legs

"Well it looks like we having a jr." Erin says happily

Logan was on cloud nine the rest of the day

(Schmidt's)

"Would you two like to know the gender?" the tech asks them

Kendal and Katelyn nod

"Congrats it's a girl" she says happily

"She is going to be a total daddy's girl" Jo tells Kendall

"Of course she will" he says happily

(Maslow's)

Peta wanted to find out the gender for the first one

"Well it looks like you two get a little ballerina cause it's a girl" the tech tells them

James had tears coming down his face when he saw his little dancer on the screen

(Later)

"What are you having Logan?" Kendall asks him

"A boy named Logan Henderson jr" Logan says happily

"What about you Kendall?" James asks him

"We're having a girl" Kendall says as he looks at his little princess

"What about you and Peta?" Logan asks James

"We are also having a girl" James says as he continues to look at his little girl

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Mother's day **


	11. Nurseries

**Nurseries **

(Logan's house)

"What are you doing daddy?" Gretl asks coming into the room

"Just working on your baby brother's nursery is all" he says as he finishes taping the baseboards

"Can I help?" she asks him

"Sure princess" he tells her as they head for his room for an old shirt that she can wear, so she mess up her nice clothes

Logan puts her hair up, so it isn't in the way as they paint

"What color are we painting?" she asks him

"A pretty blue color" he tells her as he gets her roller ready

"Oh" she says as she starts painting a wall

Logan loved the time he was getting with Gretl since Louisa and Lisel were clung to him almost everyday

"Louisa, Lisel would you two wanna help me and Gretl with painting the nursery?" he asks them

Both girls hanged onto his hand and said nothing

"Girls it's okay" he says hugging them tight

Logan knew this was going on for a while now, so he decided to do some research to find out what the problem was. He doesn't want to have them in the delivery room when Erin was going to be delivering their little boy

"Can you paint for me please Gretl?" He asks as he pours more paint for here

"Sure daddy" she says happily as she continues to work on the wall she was painting

"Okay you two let's see what's going on with you" he says leaving with Louisa and Lisel

Gretl decided to get her boom box and listen to her music while she painted her new brother nursery

(Kendall's apartment)

"If you need me sweetie I'll be working on the nursery" he says kissing Kathryn

"I'll start working on names for our little princess" she says as she starts looking at the baby names book that she picked up that day

Kendall couldn't believe that the spare bedroom was going to be their little girl room

"Don't worry princess daddy will make you a great room" he says as he gets started painting the walls as purple color

(James house)

"James can you do the baby's nursery like a dance studio?" Peta asks him

"Sure if that's what you want" he says as he goes get the paint that he picked up for the room

"Can the walls be pink?" she asks him

"Yes anything for our little princess" he says as he goes up and starts working on the nursery

While James did the nursery Peta started looking at baby names that mean dance

"Well little girl Maslow you will have a room that you will love as much as your mommy does" he says as he starts painting the walls a medium pink color that Peta wanted

(Two hours later Logan's house)

"Gretl this looks great" he says coming back to help her

"Thank you daddy" she says happily as she continues to paint the nursery the blue that Erin wanted for the room

"I think you need a bath cause you got it all over you" he says with a chuckle as he takes her to the bathroom for a bubble bath while the paint dried

"Daddy what will me new brother name be?" she asks him

"We are going to name him after me, but he will have junior at the end of his name" he says as he runs the water for her bath

(Kendall's place)

"Oh Kenny it looks adorable" Katelyn says as she comes into the room

"I knew you would like it" he says as he rubs where their little girl was growing

"All we have to do is pick a name for them" Katelyn says rubbing her bump

"Wait you said them" he tells her

"Yes we are having twin girls" she tells him

"I'm shocked, but more than ready to handle double diaper duty, double the feeding, and have double the love" he says kissing her

(James place)

"This looks like the dance studios that we rehearsed in" Peta says coming into the room

"Yes I added risers that can double as storage for when she is older" James says to Peta

"That will come in handy for her toys and her clothes" she says as she comes close to the crib that was assembled

"I can't wait to actually put her to bed, do tea parties with her, and anything else" he says rubbing her belly

"I went to the doctor today James and they found another baby, so we aren't having only one, but two twin girls" she tells him

"That's more to love and can't wait to meet them" he says touching her belly

(Logan's place that night)

"Gretl what are you doing up still it's past your bedtime" he tells her

"I wanna do a picture on the wall daddy" she says as she tries to sketch it out on the wall she wanted the picture to go

"What picture are you thinking of doing Gretl?" he asks her

"Dr. Seuss daddy" she says happily as she continues to draw the picture that she was trying to copy

"That looks like a good picture sweetie mind if I help you?" he asks her

"I don't mind daddy" she says happily

"How about we put a different Dr. Seuss character on each of the walls" he tells her

"That would look great daddy" she says as she goes to her room to get three more Dr. Seuss books to do in her brother room in

"Your little brother is going to have a fun room for sure" he says as he works on the picture that Gretl started drawing

"I know daddy" she says as she helps Logan with the picture

They work on the one mural for two hours before Logan put her back to bed

"Night Gretl we'll work on more tomorrow" he says tucking her in for the night

"Night daddy I love you" she says in her sleep

"I love you two princess" he says giving her a kiss good night

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze & Baby Showers**


End file.
